An augmented reality computing device may display virtual objects overlaid on an environment that includes real objects. As such, a user of an augmented reality computing device may interact with both real and virtual objects during an augmented reality experience. In some instances, different objects may have different associated computing device actions that may be performed when interacting with the objects. Further, the commands available to any object may change depending upon a state of the object. As such, a user may have to learn a relatively large and complex set of interactions to navigate the augmented reality experience.